RyCol: The Story
by corr2win90
Summary: Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie. Two of America's favourite comedians, and one of YouTube's favourite couples to ship. This is a story about what would've happened if they had fallen in love. It's in three parts: Part 1 is about their time on Whose Line UK, Part 2 is about their time on Whose Line US, and Part 3 is about Improv-A-Ganza and beyond.


**DISCLAIMERS:**

** 1. This is rated how it is for a reason. There is little use of language, but there is a semi-very-detailed scene at the end.**  
**2. The idea of RyCol is fictional, and is slash. Also, in this story, Ryan and Colin's wives DO NOT EXIST. :) So: no likey, no read-y.**  
**3. All of the historical facts of Whose Line, like the episode numbers and cast members, are true and not made up. However, places like Manhattan Heights Hotel are made up.**

**I DO NOT OWN WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?, _Cats, _The Drew Carey Show, Ryan Stiles, Colin Mochrie, or any of the other real people in this story (though that would be really cool if I did).**

**RyCol: The**** Story** by GleekRagtimer96

**Part 1: Beginning with the Brits**

**Prologue: Ryan**

Growing up in British Columbia, I didn't have a lot of close friends. Sure, when you're the class comedian, everyone loves you, but I never had a close friend I could really count on. And especially when you're the tall, gawky guy with a big nose and big feet- it didn't work out for me well.

That's why I dropped out a couple months before I graduated my senior year.

My parents raised all kinds of hell about it, and I have to admit, I wasn't really proud of being a high-school dropout either. But, I told them repeatedly, "Comedy is something you can't teach in school. I want to pursue it." And so I did.

Going all around British Columbia and nearby Saskatchewan, I did little gigs at comedy clubs and such all around, trying to put my name out. I admit, it was tough. Especially since it pays so little at first, it was hard to get started. Thankfully, I had Vancouver's Theatresports League. But it wasn't enough.

Then, I had found some success early on. In 1986, I finally got into Toronto's Second City troupe. They treated me like part of the family, and we had some really good laughs. But it still wasn't the fame I was looking for.

But then I got the chance of a lifetime.

A British improvisation show wanted me.

Dan Patterson and Mark Leveson first talked to me, when one of their agents saw me performing. They said, "We want you in London." They flied me there, and immediately signed me on. This was 1989. Long ago, right?

I started filming in the second season of the show. At first, it was a little awkward; getting used to the English wit of Clive Anderson and all of the other English players, and some of the English references, it was confusing, but fun. Thankfully, I met a nice fellow, also from America, in San Francisco, where I now lived: Greg Proops.

Greg was a dashing, quirky kid, the same age as me. He was nice, and showed me the ropes to _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ when I first appeared. Me and him automatically became good friends, and hung out a lot when not making people laugh on the show.

But I still hadn't found "The One". A close friend, one I could tell all my secrets...

One I could love.

**Chapter 1: Ryan**

So, Season 2 of Whose Line is it Anyway? went spectacular, in the year of 1992. Though I was only on a couple episodes, Dan and Mark came up to me and told me, "You're going to be a regular soon. Everyone loves you. You're going to be big." I thanked them, and thanked my stars that things were going so well. Me and Greg spent the break of filming talking to each other back and forth, while he was in California and I was in Vancouver with my family. When I came home, they automatically hugged me profusely.

"Ryan, my darling!" my mother cried, "You're a star!"

Even my dad gave me a pat on the back and said, "You did good on that Brit show, son."

I couldn't be more happy. Sure, my parents still talked to me once I dropped out high school, but they weren't the same. Disapproving, more like. But now...they were completely happy. And it felt amazing.

So, once our break was over, I got a call from Dan Patterson.

"Hey Ryan," he said. "You ready to start Season 3?"

"Yep," I said enthusiastically, "I can't wait."

"Great," he said. "I got you first class tickets for the earliest flight to New York this Sunday..."

I was confused. "New York?"

"Yep," Dan said. "Didn't you know? We do a couple episodes in America for each season. You just happened to be in all the London ones in Season 2."

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

Dan laughed. "Don't worry, Ryan. The Big Apple won't bite. Season 3, here we come!"

He hung up, and I put the phone back. "East Coast, here I come," I murmured to myself.

* * *

New York City. Rhinestone city of the East. One of America's leading cities.

And man, was it crazy.

Coming in at John F. Kennedy International Airport, near the heart of the bustling city, I found Dan in the crowd, waiting for me. I quickly walked over to him, shoving my way through what seemed like a million people. I definitely wasn't in British Columbia anymore.

I shook Dan's hand as he greeted me with a cheery, "Hey, Ryan!"

"Hey, Dan," I said. I motioned to the crowd around me. "Way different than in London, eh?"

Dan laughed as we made our way to the exit. "Definitely more people. Rude, too. More...modernized than London, that's for sure."

I laughed, and followed the short British producer as we made our way to the cab.

As we got in, Dan told the cabbie to go to some apartment building near the building where we would be shooting the show. Then Dan turned to me.

"So," he said, going all business. "You and all of the other cast members are going to stay in Manhattan Heights Hotel for a couple days, so we can shoot. Clive will not be staying there, but other than him, you'll see everyone from last season, and one more person."

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"Colin Mochrie."

I smiled. Colin Mochrie. Only one year older than me, I had first met him in Vancouver's Theatresports League, and had also known him in Toronto's Second City troupe. He was a good friend.

Dan looked at my smile. "I take it you know him?"

"I worked with him in Toronto," I said.

"Good," he said with a grin, "because you two are going to be our lead players for your first episode together of season three."

I cocked my head, feeling confused. "What do you mean?"

Dan laughed. "Mr. Stiles, I saw you and Mr. Mochrie in Toronto. Remember? That's when I leaned over to Mark and said, 'That's our future talent.' You and Colin work well together. You and him are going to play 2 signature games together on episode 12. Believe me, you guys will have fun."

"Just like in Toronto," I said.

* * *

It turned out that Colin remembered me too. As I walked into my double bedroom suite in the Manhattan Heights Hotel, my new roommate stood from his seat on the bed and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't ol' little Ry Stiles?"

I laughed and shook Colin's hand. "Nice to see you too, fellow Canadian."

He motioned me to the dining room, and we sat across from each other.

"So," Colin started, "I saw you on Whose Line last season. You were really good. Getting a head start on me, eh?"

I laughed. "Thanks, and I guess they wanted to try out the tall guy first before sending on the Scottish Canadian."

He laughed and pretended to look offended. "Hey, what's wrong with Canadians? Or Scotland?"

We both laughed and continued to talk about our time in Toronto. Finally, Colin asked me about the show.

"Well," I started, "here's what you got to know. Clive, he's the host. He's nice, but likes to make fun of Americans a lot. He also likes to make fun of me for coming from Canada. So, expect a lot of being made fun of."

"I already get it from you, so I'm prepared," Colin joked. "What else?"

"The games. We usually do about ten per episode. Dan and Mark will explain them to you. Dan told me today on the way here that in our episode, we will be the two prominently-featured players."

"Why's that?" Colin asked.

Repeating Dan's answer from the cab, I answered Colin's question. "He saw us perform in Toronto. He said that the crowd'll love our chemistry, and that he wants to see what happens."

"Cool," Colin said.

After that, we basically just got caught up in more old memories, and eventually went to bed in our separate quarters in the suite. And as I fell asleep, I thought to myself,_ I'm glad that Colin is here with me._

**Chapter 2: Colin**

I woke up that morning with Ryan's bright eyes right in front of me.

"Ah!" I said, immediately sitting up, still groggy from sleep.

"Morning, buddy," Ryan said. "Dan told me to get you up early today."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Apparently you're filming your first episode today, episode...oh, what was it? Four? Five? Something like that."

"Oh, okay," I said. Ryan walked out of the room, and I quickly took a shower in my private bathroom and put on my clothes for the day- white-collared shirt with a maroon sweater on top, with black pants and black dress shoes. I walked out to the dining room, and found Ryan and a cup of coffee and donut at my place.

"I found a little coffee shop a block away," Ryan said, taking a sip from his own cup. "Thought I'd get us both a little boost to the day."

"Thanks, Ry," I said, feeling a rush of gratitude towards my roommate. I sat down and took a sip of the coffee, which was piping hot but really good. I looked at Ryan, who was munching on a donut of his own.

"So," I asked Ryan, "what are you going to do today, since you're not filming?"

"I don't know," he said, taking another sip from his coffee. "I don't film until episode 10, so...maybe I'll take a tour of New York. I've never been on the East Coast."

"Oh, cool, " I said, "Maybe I can tag along with once I'm done filming my episode."

We both laughed. "So, who are you on with for the episode today?" Ryan asked.

"Hm..." I thought for a moment. "I think Dan told me Mike McShane, Tony Slattery, and some really short blonde girl..."

"Ah, Sandi Toksvig," Ryan said. "She's pretty funny, Mike's really good at singing, and Tony...well, Tony's just Tony."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, guess it's time for me to go. I heard that Dan hates when someone's late." I stood up and got my coat off the coat rack. As I opened the door, Ryan called out. "Have a good day, Col. Don't have too much fun without me."

I laughed. "Have a good day too, Ry."

_ I think I just found my new best friend._

* * *

Filming went just as planned that day. Ryan was totally right about the cast of the hit British improv show. Clive made fun of my Scottish-Canadian heritage, and I admit, it was a little insulting, in a playful sort of way. The other players were really nice to me though, since it was my first time on the show. We played a couple games: first, this game called Film and Theatre styles. Thankfully, I was paired with Sandi. Clive gave us the scene that Sandi was trying to help me fall asleep. It was funny, and Sandi gave me a thumbs up after the game. I felt good; maybe they would make me a regular someday like Dan told Ryan.

The next game I was in was Props, where I was paired with the mischievous Tony Slattery. And let me just say: Ry was right about him. Being from the U.K., Tony was witty and full of jokes not for the child's ear, if you know what I mean. But, he made for a good partner.

Then...Helping Hands. My favorite game of the episode. I had to do a scene with Sandi, but my hands were provided by Tony. For a minute, I was scared; Tony Slattery, doing movements for me? I thought it would be a disaster. But, the audience loved it.

We did a couple more games after that; Musical Producers, World's Worst, News Report, and- my favorite- March. Now, let me admit this: I'm not the best singer in the world. So, when it was my turn to sing in March, I decided to just speak my words instead of singing. The audience loved it anyway. After the show, Mike came up to me though and asked me about it.

"Hey, Mochrie," Mike said, patting me on the shoulder, "You did good today."

"Thanks," I said.

"Why didn't you sing in March though?"

I hesitated, because Mike was such a great singer. "Um...I'm not good at singing."

Mike laughed. "Oh, come on, Mochrie! Me and Josie will just have to get you to sing next time we play American Musical!"

With that, Mike walked off, leaving me with fear that I actually might have to sing on national television.

_ What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

I got back to the Hotel at about quarter past eleven. I thought for sure Ryan, who I remember as being grouchy when tired in Toronto, would be asleep by then.

He wasn't.

On the contrary, Ryan was sitting on the couch in our "living room", watching a rerun of Saturday Night Live on the television. I put my coat on the rack and silently sat next to him, seeing Billy Crystal on the screen.

Ryan immediately looked at me, and shut off the television. "Hey, Col! Didn't even notice you come in! How did filming go today?"

I smiled. "Pretty good. You were right about everyone. Clive made fun of me right off the bat."

He laughed. "Well, that's Clive for you. Makes fun of anyone who isn't English. You get no break if you don't have a funny accent."

We both laughed at that. "So, how did New York Sightseeing Day One go?" I asked.

"Ugh..." Ryan started. "It was complete madness. You can't even get anywhere in this city without almost getting run over by crazy speed-walking businessmen. I swear, it's like everyone here is in some sort of rush."

"We're not in Canada anymore," I added.

"Ironic," Ryan said. "That's just what I said when I got off here at JFK."

"Great minds think alike," I said. Ryan nodded. "Well, I'm gonna head off. So...you don't have filming until...when?"

"Saturday," Ryan said. "That's apparently when we're shooting episode 10. Then, on Tuesday..."

"Episode 12," I finished, "Our first episode together."

"Yup," Ryan said, standing up from his spot on the couch, "when the real fun begins." He walked over to me and gave me a pat on the back. "Goodnight, Col," He then walked towards his bedroom and closed the door.

I watched him as he went, replaying our conversation in my mind. _We're so much alike,_ I thought. _I wonder what episode 12 is going to be like..._

**Chapter 3: Ryan**

Neither me or Colin had to film for the next couple of days, so I decided to take him with me to go sightseeing in New York. After my failed attempt yesterday, Dan sent me a map of the city and the best ways to get to the places we wanted to see.

"Apparently," I told Colin as we had breakfast in the dining room, "the best way to get around here is on the subway. Still crowded, but it takes less time than getting run over on the streets."

"Definitely not in Canada anymore," Colin said.

"Yeah," I said, feeling homesick for a moment.

We finished deliberating on where to go, and then we headed off towards the heart of New York. We found one of the subway stations right around the corner from Manhattan Heights, so we took the underground train to Times Square.

I had never been to the East Coast, and neither had Colin, so we didn't know what to expect the heart of New York City to look like.

It was _huge._

Basically, Times Square was, and still is, the center for all things entertainment. The hub-bub of the city. Home of Broadway, home of the famous ice-skating rink, everything.

"Big place, eh, Ry?" Colin asked, as dumbfounded as me.

"Not as big as Canada, but yeah, it's big," I said, laughing a little at Col's shocked face.

Over the next few days, we saw all kinds of other sights in New York; we saw the Statue of Liberty (that me and Col made fun of), the Brooklyn Bridge, and the Empire State Building.

When we were at the latter, Col made fun of me to no end. "Hey, look, Ry! I found something taller than _you_!"

I playfully pushed him lightly. "Hey, I'm not _that_ tall."

Colin went on. "Ryan Lee Stiles, one of the only human beings _almost_ as tall as the Empire State Building."

I laughed at that one, and Col laughed as well. We had a good time, him and I. We were good friends in Vancouver and Toronto, but not like this. We were best friends now.

As we got back to the apartment a little after eight on Friday night, I sighed. "So, I have filming tomorrow. What are you going to do all day?"

"I have no idea," Colin said.

"I know something you can do," a familiar voice said in the doorway.

It was my good Californian buddy Greg Proops.

* * *

"Hey, Greg!" I said, motioning him to come in, "what are you doing over here?"

"I told you I would stop by soon," Greg said, sitting down on the couch. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't gotten to talk to you in since you got here on Monday."

"Cool," I said, remembering Colin. "Oh, Colin, this is my friend Greg from last season. Greg, this is Colin Mochrie."

"Hi," Colin said, shaking Greg's hand, "I'm Colin."

"I'm Greg, nice to meet you," Greg said happily.

"So, Greg," Colin said, while I got up to get Greg a drink from the refrigerator, "when are you filming?"

"Well," Greg started,popping the top of his soda, "I filmed episode 1 a couple days ago with Josie, Tony, and Jim Sweeney. Then I had episode 8 with Sandi, Tony, and Mike two days ago."

"Oh yeah, those are the guys that were on with me a couple days ago," Colin said. "They're really nice."

"Yeah," Greg said. "Did you have fun your first episode? Episode 5, right?"

"Yeah," Colin said, grinning. "It was so fun. I hope I get to stay on this show more."

"I'm sure you will," I said, sitting down next to Colin. "Like Dan was saying, we're the Canadian duo."

Greg looked at Colin. "You're Canadian like Ryan?"

"Born in Scotland, but yes, I live in British Columbia." Colin said, proud of his heritage. "Ryan said you were from California?"

"San Francisco, yeah," Greg said.

"So, are you in any other episodes this season, Greg?" I asked.

"Um...let's see," Greg thought, taking a sip of his soda, "Oh yeah, episode 11, with Mike, John Sessions, and Mark Cohen. And then...oh yeah, me and you are on episode 15 with George and Mike, then episode 16."

"Oh, yeah!" I said. "I forgot 15 for a minute. I know I'm on episode 10 tomorrow with Josie, Chris, and Jim, episode 12 with Col, and then episode 14 with John, Archie, and Mike, but I forgot about 15. Good thing you reminded me."

"No problem, tall guy," Greg joked.

"Then they'll make the compilation, right?" Colin asked.

"Yep," I answered. "Out of the games that couldn't be aired or fit into the regular shows."

"Man, you sound like Clive, Ryan," Greg said in an English accent.

"No one can be Clive," I mimicked back.

We all laughed, but I did notice that Colin looked a little left out, since he had only been on one episode so far. Thankfully, Greg stood up to go. "Well, I better get some rest. Gotta think of more ways to make fun of our balding English host." He grabbed his coat off the rack. "Have fun tomorrow on set, Ryan. Nice meeting you, Colin."

"Bye, Greg," me and Colin both said in unison.

Greg smiled and closed the door.

"He's nice," Colin said, taking another sip from his own soda. "You met him last season, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "He showed me the ropes to _Whose Line_."

"Ah," Colin said, a little sarcasm in his tone.

I smiled. "What are you, jealous?"

"No," Colin blushed a little. "It's just that you two seem like really good friends."

"We are, I guess," I said, sitting back down next to Colin. "I haven't really known him that long, though. Not as long as I've known you, for instance."

"Right," Colin said. "The Canadian duo forever."

"For sure," I said. I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:30. "I better go get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

"Okay," Colin said, standing up with me. "I'll probably just stay up a little longer. Get some late-night snacking done." He grinned.

"Ha ha ha, don't eat too much, slick," I said, joking around with him. "Well, goodnight, Col."

"Night, Ry."

I walked out of the living room and into my room. I got ready for sleep and climbed into my bed. This time, as I drifted off to sleep, I thought, _Does Colin think I like Greg?_

**Chapter 4: Colin **

I watched Ryan as he walked out of the living room. He was right; I was a little jealous of his relationship with Greg. They seemed really friendly, like two peas in a pod.

I had to admit, I did have a little crush on Ryan.

I couldn't help myself; what was not to like about him? He was tall and gawky, sure, but he was tall and gawky in a cute way. And his hair was always so perfect...

_ I wonder if he does like Greg then..._

It was hard to tell, since I had just met Greg. He seemed like a really nice guy. He looked really young, and it was hard to believe him and Ry were the same age. Not saying that Ryan looked old, but he looked more mature than Greg.

And they certainly got along well.

I mean, sure, they probably were just friends. I was probably just getting ahead of myself, judging it too early. But, something nagged in the back of my mind...

_ They would make a good couple._

I pushed that thought from my head._ No_, I told myself._ Ryan and Greg are just friends, nothing more._

Of course, I was only reassuring myself of that because I liked Ryan.

I then heard the creak of a bed down the hall._ Ryan must finally be falling asleep._ I walked into the kitchen, and made myself a low-concentrated cup of coffee, so I wouldn't stay awake all night. As I drank my coffee, I still deliberated the issue of Ryan and Greg in my mind, and wondered if Ryan liked me back. _We are really similar_, I thought. We did like a lot of the same things. And, like Ryan said, we're both from Canada, and we did get along really well in Vancouver and Toronto. And...we did joke a lot with each other a lot.

_Ugh. I really need to go to bed._

Following my conscience's advice, I rinsed out my mug, put it in the drainer, and walked to my bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

By the time I woke up the next morning, Ryan was gone. I made myself a cup of coffee and got a muffin from the pantry. I then sat down at my place and found a note:

_Col-_  
_Since I'm filming today, I know you're gonna be all alone. So, I thought I ought to tell you where the other cast members are, if you wanted to talk to them about the show. The other people in our episode our Josie and Mike. You've already met Mike, but just in case you want to talk to him, he's in room 13B with Paul Merton. Josie, ironically, is in the suite next to us with Sandi Toksvig on the right, but Josie is filming today with me. But you can talk to Sandi; she can tell you a lot. So, have fun today, but don't have too much fun without me! See you tonight,_  
_Ry_

_ That's so nice of him_, I thought as I reread the note. _I guess I should talk to Sandi, since I don't want to talk about singing with Mike._

It was a plan. So, once I was done my coffee, I went and took a shower, and put on some regular street clothes. Hopefully, Sandi would remember me.

I walked out of me and Ry's suite, and walked to the right, like Ry said in the note. I knocked on the door politely, and stood in front of the door.

"Yes?" It was Sandi.

"Hey, Sandi," I said politely, "It's Colin Mochrie." She opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Colin! Nice to see you! What brings you about a step from your suite?"

I laughed. "Actually, I just wanted to talk to you,"" she let me inside. "Ryan said I should talk to you or Mike to learn more about the show. And since you are right next door, I figured I could talk to you, if you're not busy..."

"Oh, yes," she said, closing the door behind us, "I can tell you all about the show. I haven't been on as much as Josie or Mike, but I can certainly help you."

"Cool," I said, following Sandi into her and Josie's dining room. She handed me a cup of tea, and I politely said thank you. She sat down across from me.

"So," she started, blowing on her tea, "What do you want to know?"

"Um..." I hesitated. I hadn't really thought of questions to ask. "Why didn't Clive make fun of you? You're..."

"Danish," she answered with a laugh. "Clive doesn't really make fun of me much because I actually work in London with The Comedy Store Players."

"Oh, I didn't know that," I said, taking a sip of my tea. "Isn't that where Josie and Tony work as well?"

"Yes," she said. "So," I started again, trying to think of a good question. "How do you deal with singing on television?"

"I thought you were going to ask that," Sandi said with a smile. "You looked so nervous on Monday, during March."

"I can't sing," I said sheepishly.

"Believe me, Mochrie, I can't either," she said. "But, as you probably know by now, comedy is about not being afraid to make fun of yourself. I know I'm not good at singing, but if it makes the audience laugh, I'll sing my heart out."

She patted my hand from across the table. "Don't worry, Colin. The only people that can really sing on Whose Line are Josie and Mike. No one's going to make fun of you for being a bad singer."

"Thanks, Sandi," I said, feeling better about my own voice.

I asked her a couple other questions, and we then went back and forth, telling stories about our lives in Canada and her native Denmark. After a couple hours, I checked the clock. 5:00.

"Well, I don't want to take up all your time today, Sandi," I stood up and cleaned up my tea mug. I then went over to Sandi and gave her a hug. "Thanks for all the advice. It really helped."

"No problem, Colin," she said, returning my hug. "Oh, and tell Ryan that you and him are welcome to come over here anytime you want," she finished.

"Thanks, Sandi," I said, walking to the door. "Say hi to Josie for me."

"Will do, Scottish Canadian," she laughed. "Bye!"

I laughed along with her as I closed the door behind me and walked back to me and Ry's suite.

_She's really nice_, I thought as I unlocked the door to the suite. _I'm glad I talked to her today and not Mike._

_ Or Greg._

Odd. Ryan never told me where Greg was staying. _I'll have to ask him later._

I walked into the living room, and decided to watch television until Ryan got back.

* * *

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you left the television on!"

I woke up, trying to place the voice that had awaken me.

_Oh, of course. _Ryan.

"Hey, Ry," I said, turning off the television. "I was watching television, waiting for you to come back. I guess I fell asleep."

"You must've been watching something really boring then, like the Shopping Channel." He laughed and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So," I said, "how did filming go?"

"Pretty well," Ryan said, laughing. "I 'won' the episode."

"Good job!" I said, patting him on the back. "What torture did you have to go through?"

He laughed. "I had to read the credits like a bad Shakespearean actor."

I laughed. "Nice. Clive must know your love of Shakespeare."

"That's for sure," Ryan smiled. "So, what did you do today?"

"I took your advice from the note and talked to Sandi," I said.

"Oh, cool," Ryan said, "How did it go?"

"Well," I said. I then told him everything me and Sandi had talked about, including the singing.

"Ah, the wonderful singing of Colin Mochrie," Ryan laughed. "Sandi's right. No one's gonna make fun of you for not being able to sing. Heck, I don't sing well either! We did a Hoedown today, and I sounded terrible!"

"Oh, Ryan," I said, "you're a good singer. You just won't admit it. That, and you just don't like Hoedowns."

"That's for sure," Ryan said.

I then remember how Ryan didn't put Greg's room number on the list. "Oh, Ryan, why didn't you put Greg's room on the note? Hasn't he been on a lot of episodes?"

"Yeah, he has," Ryan said hesitantly. "It's just that you kind of looked uncomfortable with him last night."

"Uncomfortable?" I lied, trying to conceal my jealousy over him and Greg, "No, I was just uncomfortable because I've only been in one episode of the show so far, so I couldn't really include myself in the conversation."

"Oh," he said, still being hesitant. "Okay. But just so you know..."

Ryan stopped, and looked at the ground. "Yeah, Ry?" I said, concerned.

He looked into my eyes. "I just wanted you to know...that there's nothing going on between me and Greg, that's all." He looked back down and got up. "I'm...I'm going to go smoke a little. I'll be back soon."

With that, Ryan walked out of the suite, leaving me alone on the couch. I replayed what he said in my mind.

_ There's nothing going on between me and Greg._

I felt relieved. I mean, I didn't wholly think that they were a couple, but...I could never be sure. Being an actor, Ryan concealed his emotions well. I probably would've never noticed if he and Greg were a thing unless he told me himself.

I then realized something. _Ryan doesn't conceal his emotions with me._

He always did with everyone else. Even in Vancouver and Toronto, he had lots of friends, but never was easy-going with them, as he was with me. With me, Ryan was himself; joking, caring, happy.

_ Maybe he does like me back._

**Chapter 5: Ryan**

I stood on the balcony of Manhattan Heights, on the fifth floor. I took another long drag on my cigarette, recalling the conversation I just had with Colin.

_ There's nothing going on between me and Greg._

He had tried to hide it, but I knew Colin well. He was jealous of me and Greg. He must've thought for sure that we were a couple. I mean, yes, Greg was a good friend of mine, but...we had never been that close. That, and I'm pretty sure he had a girlfriend.

_ Does Colin...like me?_

I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I saw how Colin looked at me sometimes. If anything, he saw me as his best friend in the whole wide world.

But did he see me as something more?

_Do _I_ see him as something more?_

I thought about it. I mean, he was cute. Even with his kooky fashion sense, he was good-looking. And he was hilarious, and made me laugh. The only one I could really joke around with for being Canadian. I guess I liked him. But...he was my best friend. What if I told him I liked him, and I was wrong, and he didn't like me back?

I couldn't take the risk.

I decided then and there that unless Colin told me himself that he liked me, I wouldn't push the issue.

_Even if I am falling in love with him._

* * *

Eventually, after continually thinking about the Colin issue in my head, I returned to the suite. It was ten-thirty when I got back, and Colin was still in the same spot I had left him in.

Colin automatically stood and came over to me. "Okay there, Ryan?"

I looked at my best friend, taking in the concern in his brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm better now, Col. Thanks."

"No problem, Ry," he lightly punched me on the arm. "That's what friends are for, right?"

I smiled tightly. "Right." I looked at Colin again. _Does he like me?_ "Col..."

Colin looked at me, confused. "Yeah, Ry?"

I wanted to ask him about it. I wanted to just blurt out,_ Do you like me, Col?_ But I couldn't bring myself to it. "I just wanted to tell you...I'm really excited for Tuesday."

He smiled. "Me too, Ry. Me too." Colin looked at the clock. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some sleep, 'kay?"

"Okay," I said, relieved that I hadn't asked him how he felt. "Night, Col."

"Night, Ry," he said as he walked towards his bedroom.

Once he left the room, I fell onto the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted. Thoughts of Colin and the upcoming episode 12 swirled around in my head. _I need to talk to someone about this,_ I thought.

I knew just who to talk to.

* * *

The next morning, I thankfully woke up before Colin. I quickly left him a note that said I was going to go shop for groceries and left the suite. Then I started towards the elevator down the hall.

Once in, I punched in the floor of Greg's suite, floor 4. The elevator creaked to life and sent me up.

In the elevator, I hoped that Colin would wake up and really think I was going to get groceries. I didn't think he would believe it, but it's all I could come up with on the spot. Which is really sad since I'm an improver, but, what can I say?

The elevator finally opened it's metal doors and I walked out, finding my way to suite 19-A, Greg's room. Fortunately for me, Greg was assigned a living quarters by himself, so it would just be me and him.

When I got to his door, I knocked three times. "Greg? You there?"

The door opened, showing a groggy-looking Greg Proops. "Ryan? Early much?"

_Oh, yeah._ It was 8:30. I forgot that Greg wasn't a morning person. "Sorry, Greg. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Greg said, laughing, "I was already awake anyway. Didn't want to miss 'Good Morning America'."

I laughed and followed him into his suite.

Messy was the first word that popped into my head upon entering Greg's temporary living space. I mean, by looking at the piles of clothes and empty pizza boxes all around, you would think Greg was living with a party person like Paul or Tony.

But, nope. Greg Proops- party of one.

Greg motioned for me to sit down on the couch while he turned off the news. He turned to me.

"Knowing you, Stiles," Greg started, staring at me intently, "you would only come by here early in the morning if there was something really bugging you."

I tightly smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Ryan," Greg said, sitting down next to me, "I've only known you for a short amount of time, but that doesn't mean I don't know you well. You have that look on your face. I only see that face when you're concentrating on a character. What's wrong?"

Greg had found my weakness after all. He knew my poker face. "You're right. There is something on my mind." I looked down at the floor for a minute, trying to figure out how to say what I needed to say. "Greg, do you remember Colin Mochrie? Who I introduced you to two days ago?"

"The Scottish-Canadian?" I nodded. "Yeah, he was funny. A little shy, though. What about him?"

"Well," I started. "I've known him for a while. Me and him used to perform in Vancouver and Toronto."

"...And?"

"Well, ever since I've gotten to New York, we've become even better friends than we were before. He makes me laugh, he's really nice, and we've just become like twins."

"Yeah, it does seem like you two have a lot in common," Greg agreed.

"So, when you came over, he seemed...uncomfortable. At first, I thought it was because he was new to Whose Line, and he just wasn't following our conversation," I said, looking at the floor again. "But then...I started to think he thought..."

"Me and you were dating," Greg finished.

"How do you know?" I asked, surprised that Greg would figure it out.

"It was kind of obvious to me," Greg said, looking at me. "He was looking at you like you were the greatest person on Earth, and darting his eyes between you and me." He pauses, playing with the remote. "He was thinking that me and you were dating, and..."

I saw him put two and two together as I finished his sentence. "He was jealous because he likes me."

Greg stared at me for a moment. He looked me straight in the face, past my poker face again. "You like him back, don't you?"

Instead of answering his question immediately, I continued with my story. "That night, I knew that Colin had been thinking me and you were dating. So, the next day, before I left to film, I left him a note telling him where Sandi and Mike are staying so that he could talk to them for advice on_ Whose Line_," I paused to look at Greg, who was silently watching me. "I didn't put you on there because even though you've been on longer than Sandi, I didn't want Colin asking you about the whole me and you issue."

"Thanks, Ryan," Greg said. "Then wait?"

"I got home that night, and Colin was sleeping on the couch," I laughed as I remembered Colin's mouth wide open as he was sleeping. "It was funny. He had left the television on, because he had been waiting for me. So, I woke him up, and we started talking, and..."

"He brought up the missing Greg issue," he finished again.

"What are you, a mind reader?" I asked Greg sarcastically. He shrugged and motioned for me to continue. "Anyway, yeah, he asked me about you. And I lied to him and told him that I thought he was just uncomfortable about being new to _Whose Line_. But...he found me out. So, I told him the truth, that there was nothing going on between me and you. He looked relieved, even though he tried not to show it."

"So he does like you?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "After that I went to the balcony on the fifth floor and smoked a cigarette, and tried to sort out my feelings. And...I found out that I like Colin back."

Greg went silent for a moment, taking my confession in. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I told him. "He's cute, he makes me laugh...he's so similar to me. But the problem is, we're such good friends, and what if I told him I liked him and he didn't like me back? I would lose him, Greg. And I don't want that to happen."

"So, you're going to avoid the issue until he tells you he likes you?" Greg guessed.

"Basically, yes." I answered.

Greg thought for a minute, probably trying to figure out what to tell me. "I don't know, Ry. I honestly think he likes you, and that you should just go ahead and tell him how you feel, but..." Greg looked me straight in the eye. "It's up to you. I agree with you; I wouldn't want to lose a friend like that either. But, Ryan, just don't hurt yourself, okay?"

I smiled. "I'll try not to, Greg." We both stood up, and I gave him a hug. "Thanks, Greg. I mean it."

"Your welcome, Stiles," Greg said, following me to the door. "But, please, next time you have a problem or want therapy, can you come a little later in the day?"

I smiled. "Will do, Proops." I closed the door behind me as I made my way back to the elevator.

**Chapter 6: Colin**

It was almost noon and Ryan still wasn't back.

I found his note where the last one had been once I had gotten up. Groceries? Oh, please. We had plenty of supplies in the refrigerator and in the pantries.

_Where had he gone?_

_Maybe he just went out to smoke_, I thought. But why would he lie about that? He knows that I don't care if he smokes. So...where had he gone that I couldn't know about?

I was pacing back and forth, going out of my mind, when Ryan finally came through the door.

He looked deep in thought, almost forgetting to close the door behind him. Usually, if he was looking like this, I would comfort him, but this time, I wanted answers.

"Hey, Ry," I started cheerily, staring him down. "Where are those groceries?"

I saw Ryan make the 'shit, he got me' face. He nervously looked at the ground and quickly shuffled past me to go into the dining room.

"I...uh,," he stuttered as he tried to think of something, "remembered that we already had milk."

I felt so bad for him, because I'd never seen him this nervous, but I had to know. "And it took you 4 hours to realize that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Ryan looked defeatedly at me, and sank into one of the dining room chairs. I sat across from him, looking into his tired-looking green eyes.

"Ryan, where did you go?" I asked slowly.

He sighed. "I went to Greg's. I needed to talk to him."

_ So that's why he didn't tell me,_ I thought. He must've known I was still a little jealous of them, even though I now knew that they weren't going out. Still, I wanted to know why. "About what, Ry?"

"About...you." Ryan said slowly, looking down again.

"Ryan..." I said, knowing now immediately why he talked to Greg. "I should tell you something."

"What would that be, Col?"

"I like you."

There. It was out. There was no going back now.

Ryan paused for a moment, then raised his eyes to mine. "I like you too, Col. That's why I talked to Greg. I didn't know...if you really liked me back. And I realized...that night on the balcony...that I'm falling in love with you."

All of my anger towards Ryan for lying to me suddenly disappeared. We both slowly stood up, and stood face to face, our mouths only inches apart.

"Do you really mean that, Ry?" I asked him, hyper aware of how close we were.

Ryan put his arms around me and pulled me in closer. "Yeah, Col. I do."

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

It started out slow and sweet. Ryan's lips were soft, and I found myself wanting more. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him in even closer, deepening our kiss. I heard a moan escape Ryan's throat, and I knew that he was enjoying it. We both opened our mouths wider, letting tongues join the mix. It felt wonderful.

We could've stayed like that forever, him and I froze in our first kiss. But, eventually, we both had to come up for air, and we broke apart.

Ryan still had his arms around me, so I put my head on his chest. He held me, and I silently whispered, "What do we do now?"

I lifted my head as Ryan answered. "Whatever you want to do, Col."

* * *

Whatever I wanted to do ended up being laying on the couch, my head on Ryan's shoulder, talking about everything under the sun. We talked about everything from Vancouver and Toronto to our plans for the future. Ryan said that he wanted to stay a comedian forever, and I said the same, and added, "The Canadian duo forever," snuggling closer to him.

Finally, we got to the topic of us. "Colin," Ryan started, slinging his arm around my shoulders, "what are we exactly?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I mean, we both like each other. But...I don't know, what do you think?"

Ryan thought about it for a minute. "Well, I like you, Col. But...I don't want to rush it. If it doesn't work out, I wouldn't want to lose our friendship. So..."

Just then, a loud knock came at the door. I reluctantly got off of Ryan and opened the door. It was a girl, who looked the same age as me and Ry. She had long brown hair and a green dress and boots on. She looked nice.

"Hello?" I said to the lady, feeling awkward for not knowing her. Ryan came up behind me, and instantly smiled.

"Josie!" Ryan walked in front of me and gave Josie a hug. I then felt even worse; this was the famous Josie Lawrence and I hadn't recognized her. Ryan then saw my shock and introduced me to the great English comedian.

"Oh, Josie, this is my..." Ryan paused for a slight moment, and I knew he wanted to say 'boyfriend', but didn't know where we stood. "my best friend and roommate, Colin Mochrie."

"Ah, so this is the famous Scottish Canadian Sandi was telling me about," Josie said, kissing my cheeks. "Hi, I'm Josie Lawrence."

"I'm Colin Mochrie," I said, returning the gesture. "Nice to meet you. Sandi told you about me?"

"Oh, yes," she said, as me and Ryan led her into the dining room to sit and talk. "She told me that you're a great comedian, and that if I ever got the chance, I should show you how to sing."

I smiled. Sandi must've told Josie everything that we talked about.

"Oh, Col's a great singer," Ryan said with a laugh.

I laughed too. "More like a great speaker in rhythm," I said.

Josie joined in. "There's not much too it anyways," she said, patting my hand. "You just have to open your mouth and go, AHHHH!"

She sang a perfect high note. Me and Ry gave her mini applause, and she pretended to do a curtsy. She then turned to Ryan. "So, what are you two up to on this sunny Sunday afternoon?"

Ryan shrugged. "Oh, just hanging out...watching the telly...nothing much," he said.

"Well," Josie said, grinning. "Me and Sandi found this cool restaurant a couple days ago just a couple blocks away. I thought that maybe...you two would like to join us? Get acquainted more? Because I'm sure that we'll all stay on the show."

Ryan looked at me, and I nodded, glad to talk to Sandi more and get to know Josie. "Sure, me and Col will come. Do you want us to come meet you and Sandi in your suite?"

"Yeah, at about 5, I guess," Josie said, looking excited. She stood up and headed for the door. "See you guys in a couple hours, then!"

"Bye, Josie!" we both said as she walked out of our suite.

I turned back to Ryan and he was smiling at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You're so shy," he said with a grin.

"I am not," I said, smiling a little myself. "I just don't know her that well. I didn't even recognize her when I answered the door."

Ryan laughed. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here then." He moved his chair closer to mine and gave me a quick kiss on the nose, then stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? Then we can talk more." He smiled and walked to the bathroom.

I sat there, blissfully._ I'm finally Ryan's...boyfriend?_ Something like that.

And it felt amazing.

* * *

Once Ryan got out of the shower, I myself got a quick shower as well, and put on some nice formal clothes, similar to the ones that I wore for my first episode of _Whose Line_.

When I came out of my room, I found Ryan on the couch, waiting for me. He was wearing a black long-sleeved dress shirt, a multi-colored tie, a light gray suit jacket, black pants, and dress shoes. I felt my heart skip a beat. That, and his hair still looked perfect. Sure, mullets were kind of weird-looking, but Ryan made it work.

I sat next to him on the couch. "Well, you look dashing, Mr. Stiles." I smiled and played with his tie.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Mochrie," Ry said, He then lifted my chin up and we locked eyes. This time I leaned in, and we instantaneously started kissing. However, we didn't start soft and sweet like our first; we both were hungry. Both our mouths opened up quickly, and soon we were making out like crazy. Ryan leaned back, and I fell on top of him on the couch. I ran my fingers through his perfect hair, feeling each beautiful curl. He moaned more and bit on my bottom lip, making me moan as well. I then instinctively started to undo his tie.

Ryan reluctantly broke off. We were both breathing hard. He then fixed his tie, and grinned. "Col, you know we have to go out for dinner soon, right?"

I smiled. "Sorry, I...forgot. Passion of the moment."

"I know. Me too." He pulled me back down on top of him, but this time, just to hold me. I put my fingers in his hair, playing with strands absentmindedly.

"Colin, will you be my boyfriend then?" Ryan blurted out unexpectedly.

I looked up at him in surprise. I knew he would ask me eventually, but not this soon. But...I wanted it to happen.

"Yes," I said breathlessly. "I'll be your boyfriend. But, one thing..."

Ryan cocked his head in confusion. "What's that, Col?"

"Should we tell the others? Like, be a couple...in public?"

I saw him think about it while I thought about it myself. I mean, it's not like being gay was illegal or anything, but...this was still the early 90's. While it wasn't the worst thing in the world, it still wasn't highly accepted.

Ryan started out slowly. "Well...I don't know. I mean, we could tell people like Sandi, because she herself is gay..."

I looked at him in surprise. "She is?"

"Yeah," he said, deeply in thought. "She told me when I was on an episode with her last season. But anyways, what do you think?"

I thought about it more. "I don't want to hurt you, Ry. If we go public...people won't see either of us the same."

"True," Ryan said.

"So...are you okay with being a secret couple?"

He looked at me for a moment. "I'm fine with anything that has you in it, Col. I've been your friend for years now; I can surely still be the best friend in public. And then, when we're alone..." Ryan kissed me again, passionately.

In-between his kisses, I whispered to him, "Are you sure, Ry?" and he nodded, still kissing me. So, I gave in and kissed him back, happy that we were now a couple.  
After a couple minutes, we broke apart. Ryan looked at the clock. "Shit, we're gonna be late." We both got up, and quickly put our coats on. I looked at Ryan and laughed.

"What?" Ryan said, confused.

I went over to him and fixed his hair. "You look so disheveled! There," I said, stepping back and examining my work. Perfect again.

"Well, of course I'm disheveled," Ryan said with a boyish grin, "I was just making out passionately with my new boyfriend."

I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Well, we better get going, new boyfriend, before we're late for dinner with the girls."

I took his hand in mine and we walked out of our suite together.

**Chapter 7: Colin**

Dinner went great that night.

Sandi and Josie didn't mind that we were a little late, for they were still getting ready themselves. Me and Ryan stayed apart from each other like normal friends, but I did notice Sandi wink at me and dart her eyes between me and him as we walked out of their suite. _Clever girl_, I thought. _She catches on quickly._

We all decided to walk to the restaurant, since it was only a couple blocks away from Manhattan Heights. We all talked on the way there, like a bunch of old friends.  
I was the one to start. "So, Josie, what was the last episode you filmed?"

She smiled. "Episode 10, with Ry over there." She motioned to Ry, who was in front of me and Josie, talking to Sandi, who was leading us to the restaurant.

"Oh, yeah, Ryan was telling me about that," I said, recalling that night. "I heard you guys did Film and Theatre Styles together..." I mischievously grinned at her.

She turned red. "Oh, my...that was a fun time. There's always one person in the audience who says porn." She then had a realization. "Oh, gosh, now people are going to think I like Ryan!"

I laughed, as she pretended to gasp and be scared.

Meanwhile, Ryan had overheard that last part. He looked at me first, and then the still pretending-to-be-scared Josie. "What about me?" he said, with a grin.

Josie looked at him, still laughing. "Film and Theater Styles? Remember that yesterday? I was telling Colin that people are probably going to think we're going out now!" She laughed even harder.

Ryan laughed, and looked at me, a hint of affection in his eyes. I laughed along as well, as Sandi, the only one not paying attention to our infectious laughter, told us that we had arrived. "Guys," she said, trying to talk over us, "we're here."

Thankfully, we all settled down long enough to walk into the restaurant and get seated at our table like normal people. We were seated in a booth, so I ended up sitting with Ry on my side and Josie and Sandi on the other. A waitress quickly came, gave us menus, asked for our drink selections, and left. I smiled mischievously at Josie again, and she giggled.

"So," Ryan started, turning to Sandi, "while these two continue to laugh their brains out, what's up with you, Sandi?"

"Nothing much, actually, other than the show," Sandi said, as she took a sip of her drink that the waitress had just brought.

The waitress then came back to take our orders. Since it was an Italian restaurant, we all had some sort of pasta dish; I had ravioli, Ryan got chicken parmesan, Sandi got veal marsala, and Josie ordered meatballs over angel hair.

"So, Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie," Josie said, looking at me and Ry. "Excited about episode 12?"

I answered first. "Yeah. I mean, me and Ry have worked together for years in Vancouver and Toronto, but never on television. I can't wait until Tuesday."

"Me either," Ryan added.

"Yeah, you guys seem like a great comedy duo," Sandi said, with a slight grin on her face.

_Yeah, she definitely knows me and Ryan are going out,_ I thought. I would have to make sure she didn't tell anyone.

Ryan looked at me, and while Josie and Sandi discussed the episode that she and I had been talking about earlier, Ryan slipped his hand under the table and intertwined his fingers with mine. He then whispered softly, "You okay, Col?"

I nodded, and he keep holding my hand under the table until our food came. Then, he reluctantly released my hand, and we all started eating.

Once we were done, Ryan persuaded Josie to let him pay for the dinner, since her and Sandi were the ones who so graciously invited us along. So, while Ryan went up to the counter to pay the bill, Josie went to the bathroom, leaving me and Sandi alone.

She grinned, and I sighed, leaning forward. "Well, since you're grinning from ear to ear, I suspect you know what I think you know," I said in a hushed tone.

"You and Stiles?" she said, and I nodded. "I thought so."

"How could you possibly figure it out?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

"Well, Colin, a couple reasons," she started. "First, both you and Ryan came in to our suite a little disheveled and out of breath. So, either you guys were running a marathon, or making out," she said, pausing to take a sip of her soda, and then she continued. "Second, I saw the way you two kept looking at each other. Sure, best friends have a special bond, but I saw romantic affection in both of your eyes. And finally...before we ate dinner?"

I put my face in my hands. "You saw us hold hands under the table, didn't you?" I said, shocked.

She looked surprised. "No, actually, I heard Ryan whisper to you. But, thanks for telling me that," she said, smiling.

I stared intently at her. "Look, Sandi. Hear me out. Please don't tell anyone about this. Please."

"Don't worry, Mochrie," she said. She then leaned in closer, and talked even lower. "I'm gay myself. I know how it feels to be ridiculed, shut out. You and Stiles' secret is safe with me." She leaned back a little, but still talked low. "If you guys need anything, or someone talk to, you guys are welcome anytime."

I smiled at the short Danish woman, who understood what me and Ry were going through. "Thanks, Sandi. You really are a great person."

"I know," she said, grinning, as Ryan and Josie both came back. Me and Sandi got up, and joined our two friends.

* * *

By the time we dropped Sandi and Josie off at their suite and got back to ours, it was a little after ten. I collapsed onto the couch, exhausted, as Ryan went into the dining room to fix us both a night brew of coffee. Once he came back, I gladly took one of the mugs from him, and he sat down next to me, putting his mug on the table.

"That was fun," Ryan said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm glad they invited us along."

"Yeah," I said, taking a sip of my coffee and placing my mug next to Ry's. "That dinner was really good."

"You're right on that," he said, while I snuggled in closer to him. He continued to talk. "So, what were you and Sandi grinning about when me and Josie came back?"

I filled him in on what me and Sandi had talked about, not leaving out anything.

Surprisingly, Ryan just shrugged. "If anything, I'm kind of glad Sandi knows. She's a good person."

Then, I had a realization. "Wait, Ry, there's one other person that knows, isn't there?"

Ryan thought for a moment, and then his eyes got wide. "Greg."

We both got silent for a moment, but then he sighed in relief. "Wait. This is Greg we're talking about. We can trust him."

I didn't want to insult Ryan and Greg's friendship and Ry's trust of him, but I had to confirm his adamant trust in him, since I didn't know the Californian well. "Are you sure, Ry?"

Ryan nodded and laughed. "I'm sure, Mochrie. You worry too much." He pulls me against him, and kisses me softly, light, sweet pecks. He holds me in his arms, and we stay like that until the clock turns to eleven. Then I asked him a question I've wanted to ask him for a while.

"Ryan, will you sleep with me tonight? Not like sleeping sleeping, but like..."

Ryan laughed, taking my hand and pulling me off the couch. "Don't worry, Col. I know what you mean. I told you before; we're taking it slow."

He led me to his room, and closed the door behind him. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just a form-fitting white T-shirt and boxers. I took him in, and thought to myself, _He has a nice chest_. At the sight of my examining face, Ryan giggled and modeled. I laughed hard, and he bowed and sat on the side of the bed, waiting for me. I smiled, and felt more confident. I took off my sweater and pants, leaving me in basically the same outfit as Ryan. When I was done, I saw Ryan look at me, taking me in, and he smiled. I then sat on the bed next to him. However, I was now shaking a little, my head spinning in circles, saying _I'm in Ryan's bed, with Ryan._

Ryan stared at me. "You're nervous," he said.

I looked at him, my perfect boyfriend, and nodded. "I guess. I've never really...actually slept with someone before."

Ryan looked confused. "You're a...You've never..."

"I meant sleeping as in laying with someone _unconscious,_ but yes, to answer your question, I've never done it with someone. I'm a virgin."

Now Ryan was shocked. I asked him the personal question back. "Have you ever...done it?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. I've always told myself that I would never do it until I had found the right person and the right moment," he said. "And I think I've found the right person already."

He looked at me, love in his emerald green eyes. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard, and I pushed him down against the pillows. I knew that we weren't going to go any farther, so I kissed him with all I had. Our arms went around each other, and we were so close together that I didn't know where he ended or where I began. We were both breathing really hard when we finally pulled back, and Ry sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Ry," I said, pushing a loose strand of hair off his forehead, and letting my hand stay in his hair.

Ryan cupped one side of my face in his hand. "Me too, Col. I don't know what I'd do without you."

We laid there for a couple minutes like that, until Ryan finally said, "We should probably get some sleep now."

He sat up and pulled up the sheets, covering both of us in lavender. He then turned out the light above us, and laid back down and put his forehead against mine.  
"Goodnight, Col," he said, kissing my forehead softly.

I smiled, kissed him lightly on the lips, and rolled over. I felt his arms go around me, his head resting against the back of mine. Then I softly said, "Goodnight, Ry."

I got the best sleep I had ever gotten in my life that night.

**Chapter 8: Ryan**

It was a beautiful thing, waking up with Colin. I never thought I would able to do that with him, but there I was, my arms around him, his body against mine. I was actually glad that we hadn't done it yet- I wanted to take it slow.

I woke up first. I didn't want to wake up Colin, though, so I just laid there, watching him as he slept. _He's so handsome_, I thought.

It was so ironic. Five years ago, I would've never guessed I would be falling in love with my best friend. I didn't even think I would be falling in love with a _guy_. But...  
I looked at Colin's sleeping figure._ I love him._

Of course, I wouldn't tell him that yet. I mean, yes, I told him I was falling in love with him. But...like I told him before, I would wait for the right moment to say those precious three words.

My thoughts then spontaneously shifted to the still-untouched subject of Greg. Sure, I didn't really mind that he knew about me and Colin- next to my Scottish Canadian boyfriend, Greg was the second person I trusted the most. But...

_ He needs to know that this can't go public._

I thought about seeing him that day, but I remembered that he had filming for episode 11 today. _Damn,_ I thought. _Maybe I could talk to him tonight..._

That's when Colin woke up. He rolled over, and his eyes locked in on mine. He sleepily smiled, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed him softly. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Colin laughed. "See, usually I would take offense to being named a Disney princess. But if it comes out of your pretty, delicious mouth..." he broke off his sentence as he kissed me.

"So, Col," I said, letting my fingers glide through his light hair, "what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I would say laying here with you all day, but that wouldn't be very productive, now would it?" he grinned, putting his hands on my chest.

"I don't know," I said, talking seductively, "it seems like a good idea to me."

We both laughed, and Colin pulled me towards him to kiss me. I wrapped my arms back around him, and we rolled, so that I was on top of Colin. We kissed each other hard, and I could feel his lust growing. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I started to take off his shirt. I thought he would stop me, but he just kept on running his hands through my hair.

So I went through with it.

Once his shirt was off, I threw it to the ground next to the bed hastily. Then I looked at him, leaning back on my elbows over him. Colin stopped kissing me for a moment, staring at me with wide eyes. I leaned down and started kissing his chest. He started moaning, getting louder when I moved to his nipples. I knew I should stop, that we would soon lose ourselves in the passion, our love, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted Colin bad.

I then lost it completely when Colin tugged at the bottom of my shirt.

I basically ripped it off, eager for Colin to touch me, make me feel good like only he could. I started kissing him again passionately while he stroked my bare chest, letting his fingers glide. I then started kissing his neck, while he kissed my chest. By this point, we were both breathing heavy and full of passion.

Our senses finally returned when I made it to Col's boxers.

Colin looked at me, my mind still clouded with lust. "Ry?"

I looked at him, and asked him a question. "Are you...ready to do this?"

He answered truthfully. "I'm...scared, actually. I've never...done it before. I don't know...would you mind if we waited?"

I sighed. "Only if you're fine with it, Col. I just want to make sure that our first..." I broke off and kissed him softly, all of my uncontrollable lust gone. "is perfect."

He kissed me back, and touched my shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, Ry. We'll do it...soon."

I laughed. "Promise? Because you know I can't keep my hands off of you..." I cut off as I caressed his chest.

Colin smiled. "I promise." He started to get up, so I rolled off of him. "I'm going to go take a shower, okay? Then we can plan what we _really_ want to do today."

"Okay," I said, still wanting to touch Colin, but I let him get off the bed. He saw me still gazing at him, and he strolled back over to me, still sitting on the bed, and kissed me again. Then he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom next door.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. _Smooth, Stiles. Smooth._ I couldn't help myself; I wanted Colin a lot, more than anything else. But I knew he was right; like I had said before, I wanted it to be perfect. And if perfect went waiting...I was all for it.

Even though it was driving me insane.

* * *

Once Col was out of the shower, I went in myself. Absentmindedly, I started singing "Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet while I was shampooing my hair. Once I was done, I turned the water off, put a towel around my waist, and walked back into my room.

I found Colin there, sitting on my bed, in a blue T-shirt and jeans. He laughed hysterically at me when I came in. "What?" I said, water dripping from my hair onto my face.

"'And the man in the back said everyone attack, and it turned into a ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz'!" Colin mimicked me.

I playfully shoved him, making him fall back onto the bed. "Hey! I don't sing _that_ low!"

Colin grinned. "Yes, you do. You're like, a bass, or whatever they call really-low singers," he said.

I laughed, and started to take off my towel, but remembered that Colin was still in my room. He noticed me start to take it off, and moved to get up. "It's okay, Col," I said slowly. "You can stay in here."

Colin cocked his head. "Are you sure, Ry? I could..."

I laughed. "It's fine, Col. We're all guys here," I said, wriggling my eyebrows mischievously.

"If you say so," Col said, smiling again. "Hey, that means I get to see a naked Ryan Stiles!"

I grinned, and started to take off my towel. I threw it on the floor for the moment, and found a pair of underwear in my closet, and put them on, all the while knowing Col was watching me. I next found a pair of Levi's and threw those on. Colin groaned when this happened.

"Oh, come on, Ry! Don't you know it's go-around-and-wear-no-pants-day?" he said jokingly.

I giggled, and found an old Beatles T-shirt and put that on. Then I turned to Colin, who was still watching me.

"Now a shirt too?" Col said. "Oh, come on, Ry! Where's your sense of adventure?"

I pulled him up from the bed, putting my arm around his waist. "Well, I would, Col, but I don't think anyone else in New York is as excited to see me with just my boxers on other than you."

We walked out of my bedroom and back into the living room, where me and Col sat down on the couch. I looked at the clock, and noticed it was already noon. Lunchtime. "Hey, Col, I have an idea."

"What would that be, Ry?"

"How about we just walk around New York again? We can look for a place to eat, since it is lunchtime."

Colin smiled. "Sounds good to me." We both got up and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind us.

* * *

We ended up finding a cool retro diner right around the corner from the building we were shooting _Whose Line_ in. It was called Scooter's, and it was amazing. They even had an old jukebox. Me and Col went over to it after we were done our lunch.

As we looked at the list of songs on it, Col whispered to me, "Is it sad that I know all of these songs by heart?"

"No," I said, smiling at him. "'Cause I do, too, and I'm a year younger than you."

Colin punched me on the arm lightly, and we walked out of the diner and back on to the crowded New York City sidewalk. I looked at Colin. "Where do we go now?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, Ry," he said, looking around. I then noticed a sign across the way, promoting a musical. _Cats_, it said. Now appearing on Broadway.

"Hey, Col," I said, pointing to the sign.

"A musical?" Col asked, and I nodded. "Do you want to...go see it?"

"Why not?" I said, taking Col's hand for a split second. "It might be fun."

"Okay, I'm game," he said. "You lead the way."

* * *

_ Cats_ ended up being me and Col's favorite thing in New York. When we went to get tickets, the ticket seller recognized me from _Whose Line_, and me and Col got in for free, and got to sit in the front row. Apparently the guy was a big fan of the show.

The musical was amazing. At first, it was a little strange, all of the cast members wearing skin-tight cat suits and all. But it ended up being great, since all of the singers and dancers were so talented. Me and Col gave them a standing ovation when it was curtain call, and we walked out of the theater happily.

"That was great," Colin said. "I'm glad you saw that sign earlier."

"Yeah, for sure," I said, looking at him. "Hey, happen to know what time it is?"

"Let's see..." Col looked at his watch. "It's...wow, it's already six!"

I was surprised. "Really? Okay. What do you want to do now?"

"Back to the apartment?" Col said.

"I guess..." I said, but broke off. I then remembered- I wanted to talk to Greg. "Hey, Col, actually, could we go to the building where we're shooting?"

"Why?" Colin asked, and I pulled him aside to a bench so we could talk more privately.

"I wanted to talk to Greg today, once he was done shooting, about us," I said slowly, knowing that Colin still wasn't entirely trusting of my Californian friend. "If it's fine with you, maybe we could wait inside the studio for him?"

Surprising me, Colin agreed. "That's fine with me. I kind of wanted to talk to him, too. You know, to make sure he didn't tell. Besides," he said, taking my hand in his. "Any friend of my boyfriend's is any friend of mine."

I smiled. "Thanks, Col. I guess we should get going then."

We got off the bench, and started walking to the building. It took us about ten minutes to get there, which wasn't bad. We went through the back, and the security guards let us in since we were cast members. Just then, I slammed into someone coming the other way. I was about to curse them out, but then I noticed something.

Brown hair. Glasses. Tan colored dress shirt.

Greg.

He noticed me the same time I recognized him. "Stiles?" he said.

"Hi, Proops," I said. "Playing hookey? Got sick of Clive?"

Greg laughed. "More like we actually finished on time. And...what are you and Colin doing here?"

This time Colin answered. "We wanted to talk to you. In...private."

"Ah, I know what this is about," Greg said. "Come on. We'll go to my suite."

* * *

So there we were, the three of us, sitting in Greg's dining room. Colin sat to my right, and Greg sat on the other side of the table, darting his eyes between me and Col as we told him what had happened ever since I had talked to him. Of course, we left out the dramatic passionate kissing and sleeping unconsciously scenes, but he got the drift.

"So...you guys are officially going out?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Colin said, taking my hand. "just not..."

"Publicly," I finished. "I know it sounds bad, but... we don't want anyone degrading us just because we're gay."

"That's why we needed to talk to you," Col said. "We wanted to make sure that you wouldn't tell anyone else. Only you and Sandi Toksvig know about...us."

"Sandi?" Greg asked, confused.

"Yeah," Ry said, explaining about Sandi's intuition, and how she was gay herself.

"Oh," he said, understanding. "Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone. I mean, you guys are my best friends," he looked at me and Colin both. "I would never do that to you two. I'm happy you guys finally got together."

"Thanks, Greg," I said, squeezing Col's hand. "I knew you would understand."

"So," he said, looking at Colin. "We don't really know each other that well, do we, new best friend?"

We all laughed and Greg and Colin got to know each other better. It was nice; my best friend Greg and my boyfriend Colin getting along, laughing, becoming friends. I was glad that they were cool; I didn't want to lose either of them, especially Col.

Me and him stayed at Greg's until about ten. Finally, Greg started to get tired, and told us that he was going to "hit the hay".

Colin looked at Greg, confused. "What does that mean?"

I smiled. "It's American for 'going to go sleep'."

We all laughed. "Don't have country accents and sayings in Canada, Mochrie?" Greg joked.

"Naw, we just say 'eh' all the time," Colin said, making all of us laugh even harder.

Me and Colin then each gave Greg a hug, and told him our thanks for keeping our romance under wraps. "Bye, you two lovebirds!" Greg said as we neared the door.  
"Bye, Proops!" me and Col said in unison, closing the door behind us.

Col intertwined his fingers with mine as we walked to the elevator to take us back down. "I'm glad he knows, too. He's a good guy."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's nice to have someone to talk to, especially since Greg lives closer to us than Sandi."

When we got in the elevator, Col laid his head on my shoulder, tired. "Don't you fall asleep on me there, Col," I joked.

"Oh, but then you can carry me to the suite, kick the door open, lay me on the bed..." he said sleepily.

"Do you really want me to?" I said seriously.

Col looked up at me, and smiled. "You don't have to..."

Once the elevator door opened, I lifted him up in my arms. He gave a slight noise of surprise, but put his arms around my neck anyway. When we got to the door to our suite, I couldn't manage to kick the door open, so I quickly used one of my hands to open it. Then I walked in, still carrying Colin, and went to my room and laid him on the bed. I collapsed next to him, exhausted.

Colin kissed me softly, playing with my hair. "I told you, you didn't have to..."

I kissed him back, putting my arms around him. "I wanted to. Show you how strong I am." I flaunted my muscles at him, as he giggled.

"My Superman," he said. We decided then to just go to bed. I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in just boxers, while Colin was in the same. I did the same routine as I did last night; pulled up the covers, turned out the light, and turned to Colin.

He rolled over and I put his arms around him. "Hey, Col?" I said.

"Yeah, Ry?" he said, snuggling against me.

"Episode 12 is tomorrow," I said.

"I can't wait," he said. He rolled back to face me, staring into my eyes. "Are you sure...that you can handle..."

"Being friends on-stage, on-camera?" I said, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm positive, Col. Get some sleep."

We said goodnight, and Col rolled back over. _I can't wait for tomorrow._

**Chapter 9: Colin**

I was dreaming I was at a ball.

I know, it's corny, but since Ry kept calling me Sleeping Beauty, that's what my unconscious mind was thinking about.

Thankfully, Dream Me wasn't dressed like the Disney princess; instead, I was wearing a tuxedo and dress shoes.

I was out on the ballroom floor, dancing with a random girl. I wasn't having fun. But then, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw...

That it was Ryan.

In my dream, he was wearing a tuxedo as well. Hot, I thought. He also had a rose in his hand, which he gave to me. He then extended his hand and asked, "Would you dance with me?"

I then knew it was definitely a dream because Ryan hated to dance, but my dream state ignored that fact and took his hand. He led me away from the girl.

We went to the center of the floor. Ryan wrapped one arm around my waist, and kept my one hand with his. Then, we started to slow dance.

It was beautiful. The sound of cello music filled the air, and Ryan swayed with me, our bodies close together. I laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. Suddenly the ballroom full of people just became me and Ryan.

Speaking of my knight, he then whispered in my ear, "Col, wake up."

I was confused at first, and then shook my head, saying, "No, Ry, let's just stay here."

But then, Ryan's voice turned into a woman's, and I didn't know what was happening, and...

I woke up, with the voice of Sandi Toksvig in my ear.

* * *

"_Finally_!" she said, sighing in relief. "I've been here for almost ten minutes trying to wake you up! It's a good thing that Josie is still getting ready, or you guys would be in serious trouble..."

I cut her off. "Sandi? First of all, what are you doing in our suite, in our room? Second, what are you talking about?"

She groaned. "To answer both of your questions, Colin, I refer to the calendar. Today's Tuesday. What important event is going on today, Colin?"

I thought for a minute, then sat up straight in bed. "Oh,_ shit_! Today's me and Ry's first episode together!"

"Yep," she said impatiently. "So you better wake your other half up, because Josie's gonna be ready soon."

As I tried to wake Ry up, I continued to talk to Sandi. "If it's Josie who we're going with today, why isn't she here?"

"Why do you think?" she said. "She was going to, but I knew that she would probably find you two cuddled up together somewhere, and then she'd have a British heart-attack."

I sighed in relief. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are, Sandi?"

"Not enough, Mochrie, but you're getting close," she smiled. "Oh, look, he's waking up."

"Col?" Ryan sat up groggily, noticing Sandi when he was about to kiss me. "Sandi? What are you doing here?"

"Ry," I said gently, "it's Tuesday."

He looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes got wide. "Oh, _shit_."

Sandi laughed. "Wow, you two are more alike than I thought." She walked towards the door. "I'll send Josie to go wait in the hall for you two. You better get dressed quick." She opened the door, then added, "And no marathon kissing this time." She smiled mischievously and closed the door.

"Man, it's a good thing she came," Ry said, getting out of the bed and pulling off his boxers for a clean pair. "We would've been dead for sure."

"Yeah," I said, changing into new boxers as well. "We better get moving."

We both put on our outfits for the day. Ryan put on an off-white dress shirt, a black suit jacket, black pants, and black dress shoes. I put on a white collared shirt, a tan argyle sweater over top, tan pants, and tan dress shoes.

When we were both done, Ryan quickly took me in his arms. I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder, as he whispered, "Remember, Col, even though we're friends on-stage, just know..."

I looked up at him. "Know what, Ry?"

He looked at me affectionately with his emerald green eyes. "I love you, Col."

I smiled, so happy that he had finally told me those three words. "I love you too, Ry," I said, going on my tiptoes to kiss him softly. We kept kissing like that for what seemed like decades, kind and gentle. A loud knock came from the door minutes later, and we sprang apart.

"Are you guys ready to go?" a voice said outside the suite. Josie.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a second, Josie," Ryan yelled, hugging me again tightly. We then kissed one more time, and walked separately out of the suite and into the hallway.

Josie was standing outside the door, her hair up, wearing a lime green dress and her signature black boots. She perked up when she saw me and Colin.  
"There you two are," she said, hugging each of us. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, lead the way," I said.

* * *

We ended up being the first cast members to get on set, surprisingly. Usually Clive was on time, but apparently he had gotten stuck in traffic. He came in grumbling, "It's never like this in England." Me and Ry laughed about it once our lovable English co-host was out of earshot, and Ry whispered, "Someone didn't have their morning tea today," he said in an English accent. I laughed even harder.

Mike was the last one to arrive. He didn't make any excuses for himself, but he did come up to me and said, "Ready to sing today, Mochrie?"

I smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be, Mike."

He patted me on the back and went backstage. We each had a little "room" backstage for makeup and prep before the show and in-between games. I went over to mine, which was ironically right next to Ry's. I entered, and found Greg in my makeup chair.

I cocked my head. "Greg, what are you doing here?"

He got up from my chair, and came over to stand in front of me. "Just wanted to come by and wish you and Ryan good luck," he said.

"Oh," I said. "Thanks."

"So, are you nervous?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I admitted, sitting in the chair. "I'm just...nervous about Ry. He told me he loved me this morning, and...I just want to make sure that he doesn't show that kind of affection on live television. I know that sounds terrible, but..."

"I understand, Col," he said, coming over to the chair and placing his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "I just talked to Ryan a couple minutes ago. He said he was nervous too, but that he knew that he had to keep his true feelings under wraps."

I sighed in relief. "That's good. But...I'm still really excited to do scenes with him."

"I'm sure you are," Greg said. "You guys are really funny, especially together." He patted my shoulder again and pulled me in for a hug. "Good luck out there, Scottish-Canadian."

"Thanks, Californian," I said, hugging him back. "Thanks...for everything."

"No problem," he said, smiling as he exited my prep room. I sighed, and looked at myself in the mirror. _Not the man I was five years ago_, I thought. _I'm happier now. A boyfriend, an improvisation show on television..._

My dreams were finally coming true.

* * *

Episode 12 was a smash.

First, we played Film and Theatre styles. Josie and Mike were paired up first, and they did really well. And then...me and Ry.

I looked at Ry, and he gave me a smile, and we shook hands as we walked down from our chairs. The suggestions that were given were bee movie, surreal, kung-fu, Shakespearian (I laughed at Ry at that one), home movie, and...porn. I almost had a mini-heart attack in my brain. Fortunately for me and Ry, Clive did not make us do that suggestion. Our scene was two guys mending a roof. It was amazing; Ry started it off by making a hole in the roof, and I said, "Oh, well, there's another hole. Now we've got 15 holes now." Then, out of the blue, Ryan said, "Oh, we'll just cover them with salami," and Clive announced surreal. It was hilarious; we said all sorts of wacky things, like "Salami is the breath of life" (me), and "Salami is the world I live in" (Ry).

Then, we played World's Worst. Our subject was the world's worst person to defend you in court. I almost laughed out loud; it was the perfect subject. I thought of one almost right off the bat: "It's not like the sheep was underage!" Everyone laughed. Then, Ry went up: "I'll be sure to convict the man that attempted to murder you. I know him well- he's my brother!" This got a lot of laughs. Finally, I was the last one to go up, and I said, "My final summation will be done by Quicky the Hand Puppet." The audience roared, and Clive crowned me the winner of that game. Ry gave me a friendly pat on the back.

Then, Helping Hands. Clive called Mike up first, then...me and Ryan. I had to be the hands for Ryan, who was doing a scene with Mike. I carefully put my arms through the underside of his armpits, and linked my hands together over his stomach. I could feel Ryan stiffen, knowing he wanted to touch me, hold me. _Keep it together, Ry,_ I thought.

Thankfully, the game actually went really well. The scene was that Mike and Ryan were in a duel. Ryan did a French accent, and it was amazing. My favorite quote was when they were picking weapons, and I did the hand motion for picking up a gun, and Ry said, "I myself choose a bazooka." After the game, I disentangled myself from Ryan, and went back to my seat. Ryan gave me a glance, and I smiled.

Then, my most dreaded game: American Musical. Clive went into the audience, and interrogated a Jersey man named Matt. He gave us the suggestions of travelling to France, songwriting, being sick, and New Jersey. Mike started the scene, pretending to get song inspiration from being sick. Ryan then entered, acting like a Frenchman (oh, how I loved his French accent!), singing to Mike about the amazing wonders of France. And I had to admit- Ryan was a really good singer. Then...I came in, acting like a Concord pilot. I tried, unsuccessfully, to speak French, but thankfully, Ryan helped me out. Thank goodness for me, I didn't have to sing at all; Josie and Ryan covered for me. I noticed that Mike gave me a wink at the end of the game, and knew that he was going to grill me for it later.

Next was Party Quirks. I got to be the host of the party, so I stood up and went down to "prepare for the party". Ryan came in first, acting like a Peeping Tom. I guessed his once Josie, a vampire, came in. Ryan smiled at me once I guessed him, and he returned to his seat. I guessed Josie's after she made a reference to my neck, and she sat down. Finally, Mike came in, his quirk being that he had an invisible friend- too easy. I guessed his almost immediately, asking him, "Would you like a cup of invisible punch for your friend?" Clive buzzed, and Mike gave me a pat on the back as we sat back down.

Finally, the last game- March. I was almost dreading this as much as American Musical. The good thing though about March was that even though it was a singing game, I could get away with speaking better than in a game like Hoedown. Anyways, we had to do a March about dog sledding. Our order was Josie, Ry, me, and ending with Mike. Ryan's was very funny. His went like this: "People think the way I have dogs, the way I arrange/ They think I'm a weird guy, they think that I am strange/ I don't know what it is, I think I'm rather lucky/ When you get a dog in the sled, you really have to..." He cut off there, and the audience applauded loudly, loving that Ryan never finished. Then, it was my turn: "I had a dog that pulled a sled, he wasn't very fleet/ So I took my gun out and I shot him in the feet/ Two years later, he came back with the law/ And said he was looking for the guy that shot his paw." The audience loved it, and then Mike ended the March. Clive then announced that that was the last game, and that the winner was...

Ryan Stiles!

I was so happy for him. Ryan grinned to the cameras, and I shook his hand, mouthing him Good job. He smiled back, and Clive told him that he had to read the credits in the style of a model from a fashion magazine. Ryan made a "what the heck" face, but did an excellent job reading them. He would make a great model, I thought as he improved.

Then...we were done.

The red "ON AIR" scene turned black, and we all got up from our chairs. We all congratulated each other on a good episode, and exited the studio before the audience let out.

I caught up to Ryan, and we walked back to the hotel together.

* * *

I decided, there in the elevator, that that night would be the night me and Ryan would finally do it.

I don't know how I got to that point; maybe it was from Ry's "I love you" that morning, or maybe from the rush of adrenaline from the episode, but...

I wanted him.

Once we were in the safety of the suite, I turned to Ryan after he closed the door and kissed him. Hard. Passionately.

Ryan was surprised at first, but instantly started kissing me back. I jumped on him, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned in and said, "Bedroom. Now."

He complied. He put his arms around me to steady me so I wouldn't fall, and he carried me to the bedroom, like he did last night from the elevator. He laid me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me, his eyes wide and questioning.

"Col, before we do anything," he said, "are you sure? I mean, we don't have to if you're not ready..."

I put my hand over his lips. "Sssh. I'm ready, Ry. I love you. And...I want to be with you. Forever. And, besides..." I kissed his neck, and whispered in his ear, "You did win tonight. I think you deserve a bigger, and more_ passionate_, reward than reading credits."

Ryan looked at me again, and I could see the lust forming in his eyes, turning them from light green to dark. I pulled him down on me, and kissed him, our mouths open, exploring. I took off his black jacket, and threw it to the floor. Next was the off-white dress shirt. I slowly unbuttoned it, while Ryan kissed my neck. I took off the shirt, and then the undershirt, finally revealing his beautiful chest. Ryan immediately went to start to taking off my upper half, but I grabbed his hands. "No, you," I said seductively. "Let me explore you first."

Ryan groaned, but obeyed, continuing to kiss me while I explored his bare chest. I kissed every patch of skin I could find; Ryan moaned in pleasure, urging me on. Finally, I looked into his eyes and nodded, and he started taking off my sweater, pulling it over my head and discarding it. Then, he started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Okay, the point of no return," he said, looking into my eyes, stopping at the last button. "After your shirt comes off, I lose all control. Are you sure you're ready?"  
I pulled him back down, so that our faces were centimeters apart, and said, "And you called me the worrisome one? Take it off," I said kissing him, " I want you, now."  
He nodded, and unbuttoned the last button, practically ripping my shirt and undershirt off. He was right; he did lose control after my shirt came off. He instinctively started to kiss my chest, making me moan like last time. I tangled my fingers in his hair, breathing heavy, wanting Ryan so much. I reached for his pants, unbuttoning them, unzipping them...taking them off.

Taking the boxers off.

I admit, I did already see him naked, when he came out of the shower the morning before. But...I didn't get to go further.

_Now_ I got to go further.

I reached down and caressed him, his manhood. Ry stiffened for a moment, but then started moaning loudly, kissing me and saying, "Yes, Col. Yes." Finally, after teasing him and making him hard for a couple of minutes, I took his cock into my mouth and began sucking on it. Ryan arched his back, moaning loudly again, making me go faster and faster. Finally, Ryan came into my mouth with a roar, the bitter liquid coming into my mouth. I swallowed it, and smiled.

"You just love to tease, don't you?" Ry says, panting.

"Well..." I say, and then gasped.

I felt him reach for my pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, taking them off.

He hesitated at my boxers again, like last time, and I said, "Go for it, Ry."

His lust came back, and he ripped the boxers off. Then he fully looked at me, my lower half. He slowly started to caress my manhood like I did him, and it felt so good. Then, he looked at me longingly, and took my cock in his mouth. I sighed, and Ryan started to suck up and down, making my back arch like he did before. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and came into his mouth. He swallowed like I did and sighed.

I smiled at him. "Ready for the best part?"

He smiled back and nodded. But, then, he did something unexpected: he rolled us over, so that he was on top and I was on the bottom.

I was confused. "What are you doing, Ry?"

He just smiled. "Giving you the love you deserve."

He then reached into his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube. I grinned, and Ryan just laughed at me as he put a considerable amount on his fingers. He grinned at me again.

"Do you need to be stretched?" He asked, teasing me by putting his fingers near my entrance.

I groaned. "Oh, just take me, Ryan!"

He laughed. "If you say so, Canadian." He then lubed up his cock, and put it near my entrance.

He laid himself on top of me, and before he entered, he quietly said, "Are you sure, Col?"

I just kissed him, and he entered me.

It hurt like hell for the first couple minutes, and I grimaced a little bit. But once I got used to the intrusion, I nodded at Ryan and he started going in and out of me slowly. I started moaning, and once he started going faster, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Ryan moaned and started going even faster, pumping me harder. Finally, my cock started to harden again, and I growled.

"Ryan, please, touch me?" I begged.

He obliged, and started to stroke my cock in time with his thrusts. Finally, I came with a grunt over my stomach and his. A couple seconds later, Ryan came deep within me, causing me to shiver with elation, feeling Ryan's seed shoot through me.

He stayed in me for a couple more minutes, since I kept having aftershocks that rocked us both. Finally, he pulled out of me, and held me against him.

Then, Ry whispered in my ear, "I love you, Col. No matter what happens in the future, or on television, I love you. I want to spend forever with you. Will you spend forever with me, Col?"

I kissed him. "Yes, Ry," I said, loving this feeling, this moment. "Forever is ours."

**Epilogue- Ryan**

Me and Colin's careers really took off after that season. Season 4, we had only two episodes together, and I had a couple more additional. Season 5 and 6, we had four episodes together. By Season 7, I was a regular on every episode, and me and Colin had seven episodes together. Then, in Season 8, Colin became a regular as well, and we appeared on every episode of the U.K. series from then onward.

Also, in 1995, still during shooting of _Whose Line is it Anyway?_, I was asked to be on an American sitcom called _The Drew Carey Show_, starring, obviously, Drew Carey. Colin came with me to Los Angeles and supported me all the way. I ended up getting the part of Lewis, one of Drew's best friend, and one of the main characters.

_ Whose Line is it Anyway?_ ended in 1998. The last season, 10, was shot in Hollywood to finish out the great show. We were all sad to see it go, and we wished we could continue it.

That's when I had an idea.

I was laying in bed with Colin one night, in our house in Washington state. I suddenly sat up straight in bed. Colin glanced at me, concerned. "Ry, is there something wrong?" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Colin," I looked at him, the idea in my head. "I have a really good idea."

He sat up. "What is it?"

"Why don't we move_ Whose Line_ to America?" I said, already formulating the plan in my head. "We could find a new host, and film it in California...and bring back all the Americans from the British version!"

Colin's face lit up. "That's a great idea, Ry! But who would host?"

A smile creeped itself onto my face. "I know just the man. He happens to be my boss."


End file.
